


Peter Parker's Family and Friends [Fic...lets? who?]

by missmarvelle



Series: Peter Parker Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Bucky Barnes, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Laboratories, Light Angst, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarvelle/pseuds/missmarvelle
Summary: A bunch of interconnected chapters about an alternate universe in which Spider-man doesn't exist, Peter Parker is Pepper's intern, and the Civil War is very different.(interconnected chapters? u mean a story?)[............no comment]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718623
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. The Apartment Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't actually watched anything past GOTG (except hoco) so sue me but I had to write this because i love peter parker!!!

When Peter steps through his and May's apartment door after seeing that rad Bentley outside his building, he definitely is not expecting to see the world-famous CEO of Stark Industries sitting on his couch with a glass of Aunt May's lemonade and an untouched plate of date loaf. (Luckily, otherwise their bathroom will be seeing a very sick visitor. Pepper Potts doesn't seem like she would get sick over a date loaf though.) May is beside the ginger, looking very excited. Peter is suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I-uh-Mi-you?" He couldn't seem to get any words out, and his thick skull could only think _whattheheckisgoingonwhyispepperpottsinmyapartmentwhatishappeningwhyisauntmaylookinglikethatamiintroubleallididwastrytohackoscorponetimewhatthe hell?_

Pepper Potts stands, brushing down her slightly dusty pencil skirt. "Mr. Parker! The man of the hour. I'm here to discuss an opportunity for you to intern with Stark Industries." She smiles...warmly?

He has no clue. Peter literally has no brain at the moment, as it is apparently on vacation. Shoot. "Uh...are you joking? Wait. Never mind that, are you sure you have the right kid?"

"Peter! Just listen to what she has to say!" May hisses, along with an incredulous look. Miss Potts is still smiling, but gestures for him to have a seat. 

On his own couch, in his apartment. That feels kind of weird to him, but no matter. He pulls his headphones all the way out of his shirt and tosses them onto the side table before moving to sit in the armchair, diagonal from his aunt and the CEO OF FREAKING STARK INDUSTRIES HOLY COW. This must be the best day of his entire life or something.

"So, Peter, as I was saying. Recently, I and Tony have begun an internship program for some levels of Stark Industries. We are primarily focusing on the business side of things, so that means I have been participating in said program in order to find an intern, or even a personal assistant if necessary, for myself. This search has brought me to you through a lot of research and personal recommendations from people such as Norman Osborn and your principal, Mr. Morita."

Peter is stunned at the thought of getting a recommendation from the head of Oscorp, but he has a bigger question on his mind: "How does Norman Osborn know me enough to recommend me personally?" He asks politely.

"Well, he, er, noticed your attempt and success to...access Oscorp's private files in an unlisted directory, which he was very impressed with. Don't worry, he wasn't angry at all, but rather excited enough to want to take you as his own intern before I stepped in and stole you out from under him, I suppose."

May's a little angry-looking, and Peter? Well, Peter is practically blown away, but not enough to say no.


	2. Receptionists, Secrets, and Unseen Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Peter's first day as an intern for Pepper Potts.

A week later, Peter practically flies out of the apartment, only giving a quick "Bye May!" before the door slams closed and he's on his way to Stark Tower. It's Saturday, noon, and he's supposed to be there at one. Usually, he's late to everything, but Peter has a feeling he wants to be early every day to work with Miss Potts, or as she insisted he calls her, Pepper.

Two days after her unexpected drop-in, Stark Industries had sent him an email about a different internship program in the financial department. Another day, and it was Research and Design with an opportunity to give him. It feels like everyone at Stark Industries wanted him to be a part of their department, for some reason. For obvious reasons, he accepted the offer from Miss Potts herself, but it didn't slip his mind that he was a scientist at heart, and he could have been able to do a lot of things for the market at Stark. Maybe Miss Potts would let him check it out one day?

With the thought of his new boss, which he internally squealed over being able to call Pepper freaking Potts, Peter quickened his pace substantially. The subway was a little slow on Saturdays, so he had decided to walk when he woke up that morning, but now it didn't seem like the best option, even as he jogged through the busy streets. What if he was sweaty and gross when he walked into the lobby? What if he was tired and panting and seemed like a weirdo?

No use for those thoughts now, he thinks as he strides up to the tall glass doors of Stark Tower and pulls one open without difficulty. A few people stare at him, hopefully only because he's young and not because they think he has powers or something weird like that (it is the home of the Avengers, sometimes). One businessman rolls his eyes at Peter, which seems a bit rude, but Peter doesn't have it in himself to glare back. He's too excited, and already on his way to the marble front desk, where an older lady with a fancy enamel pin is sitting.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I'm Miss Potts' new intern. I was wondering-" Peter's question is interrupted ( _not_ rudely, may he add) by a smile and an excited gasp from the...receptionist? secretary?

Her name, according to her name plate, is Johanna Rodriguez, and she's really sweet when she begins to chatter at him about everything Stark Industries while leading him up to Miss Potts' office on the 81st floor. "Miss Potts is a really great boss, you know. And she's much more organized than Tony Stark, even if he does have a great sense of humor." After a 15 second elevator ride to the near-top of the tower, Mrs. Rodriguez dropped Peter off in front of a heavy mahogany door that would lead to the "lobby" of Miss Potts' floor. Apparently she and Tony Stark each had their own floor, which was incredible to him. Peter had to share a closet with Aunt May before she got a raise the summer of 8th grade.

This is all so crazy to him that he doesn't even blink before pushing open the door and stepping up to yet another desk, although this time the owner is a college-aged guy with long hair and a boho-chic style shirt on. His nameplate just reads Adrian, but his smile tells Peter that he's a cool dude.

"Are you Peter Parker?" And whoa, Peter is not expecting a heavy Australian accent to come out of Adrian's mouth. He looks more surfer-y than that, but it actually fits him once Peter thinks about it.

He returns the man's smile and replies, "Y-yeah, that's me." 

This is all so freaking _cool!_

Peter doesn't notice the tall, buff guy with a shiny hand walk by, staring incredulously at the kid smiling like a puppy at Pepper Potts when she opens her office door for him. If he did, though, he would totally have been freaking out over that instead of Miss Potts' really awesome office with floor-to-ceiling windows on two sides. The view is fantastic from up here, and she smiles at Peter when he tells her so, because he can't help himself from mentioning it while he sits where she gestured for him to sit.

"So, Peter, I did another background check on you, and I was very impressed with what I saw. Two years ahead in science, three in math, and in all AP classes that matter. Plus, your extracurriculars are amazing. Are you planning on going to college?" She has a grin on her face as she asks, but Miss Potts—Pepper, he reminds himself—is still looking at the computer, so she doesn't see the sad look in his eyes when he replies in the negative. That's when she looks up, only to see the top of his head as Peter tries to hide his face by looking down. "Well, why not? You meet every requirement, and you could even begin early if you had the right recommendations."

It's the money. Obviously. But...Miss Potts doesn't know that. She _can't_ know that. So he just says, "I don't know if I want to yet," and changes the subject to what his responsibilities as an intern for the CEO of Stark Industries, the top company on Forbes' Global 2000 list for almost thirty years in a row. There are a lot of responsibilities.


	3. Bloody Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i switched to past tense bc it's second nature to me so i'll go back and edit the first two chapters to match! don't worry!
> 
> also some blood is in here. be careful (it's a bloody nose)

It was during lunchtime that Peter got a glimpse of the esteemed Dr. Tony Stark, who has barely exited a private elevator before a horde of employees descended on him with questions, project proposals, and even marriage proposals, although those were mainly from the older women who meant it as a joke. Peter did not even attempt to get close, mainly because he was sitting with his Boss in her office, eating his lunch very, very quietly, and watching her take over a conversation with a board member who was trying to do something _not right_. Clearly, it was bad, because even if Peter didn't know anything about what was correct etiquette and behavior in a large company, he could still see clearly that the man was wrong and Pepper was right.

That, or he had more common sense than the guy, which was very likely, as the man kept speaking over the CEO of the most profitable company in the world trying to make her listen to his dumb excuses and idea.

Finally, Pepper stood up and towered over the man as she said, " Mr. Lynch, I would advise you to be quiet before I call Dr. Stark in to speak with you. Do not forget that the Board of Directors is elected, not hired. If you get on the bad side of the employees, you might find yourself in a...difficult position." She leveled him with a look that spoke of lots of emotional pain and lost jobs. Lynch shut his mouth very quickly, while Peter turned his attention back to Dr. Stark, only to find the billionaire striding confidently toward his CEO's office. Oh wow, he was so cool.

Peter snapped out of it and stood to open the door for the man, figuring it was a nice thing to do, except apparently not for Peter's nose. Which had been slammed into. By said door. Pepper stood up with a small shriek as his nose began to gush blood all over his hands that were holding it from the pain, while Dr. Stark apologized profusely, intermixed with some cussing, and Lynch crept out of the office.

"Peter! Oh my god, are you alright? Tony, why did you slam a door in my intern's face!?" Pepper guided Peter to sit in her chair before dialing for Dr. Cho, who he'd met a couple hours before after mentioning an interest in medical work. Dr. Stark handed him a rag from his pocket, which looked like it had a suspicious amount of grease on it. Peter took it anyway and began to staunch the bleeding.

After a moment of tense silence where he kept the rag up to his face, Peter finally lowered it and glance up Pepper and Tony, who looked weirdly like worried parents. "I thibk I'b okay," he said, sounding like a kid with the flu. "It doesb't hurt abymore. Bostly." Pepper seemed like she had no clue what he'd said, but before she could open her mouth Dr. Cho walked in with raised brows and a small bag. 

"I see Peter's already had an accident? I know you said you were clumsy but I didn't expect something to go wrong so soon."

At the same time, Peter and Tony both muttered, "it's my fault," except Peter's was a little more snuffle-y and less easy to understand.

Dr. Cho rolled her eyes and knelt to take a look at the injured nose in question, which seemed to be bruising quickly, and turned to Pepper with her diagnosis. "It looks like it might be broken, although I'd have to actually touch it to know for sure. Give me a second and I'll check but if it is broken I'll have to take him down to the medical wing and set it." She smiled gently at Peter.

"Do you, uh, need permission? Because I'd rather not have a broken nose, so uh, you can like, check." Peter stumbled out, glancing towards Dr. Stark and Pepper in embarrassment. It's only his first day and he already has to see a first-hand view of the medical wing because he broke his nose like an idiot. 

At least he gets to see more of the building while he rides in the glass elevator with Dr. Cho.


	4. Not A Chapter. JUSTICE FOR REGIS KORCHINSKI-PAQUET. JUSTICE FOR GEORGE FLOYD. SIGN THIS PETITION, PLEASE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i also would like to mention that i've been very depressed lately but a new chapter will be coming soon!

I am BEGGING YOU. To sign this petition to get justice for a woman MURDERED by Toronto Police. She was PUSHED FROM HER BALCONY, and they are stating it was a suicide. 

The last words her mother heard from her were "Mom, help. Mom, help. Mom, help." 

Sign ALL of these petitions. _Please_.

http://chng.it/NHcSSQTWFg

http://chng.it/8tP87thysc

http://chng.it/6XcdQB4zRL

http://chng.it/DSfxjGVtPJ

http://chng.it/X9jy6qwVZN

http://chng.it/chQPgVMWVW

and finally. PLEASE LOOK AT THIS ONE SPECIFICALLY.

<https://www.change.org/t/justice-for-george-floyd-en-us?source_location=homepage>


	5. One Step Closer to the Climax (AKA Author is Very Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits Dr. Cho.

"So, Peter, I've looked through your medical records and I've noticed you haven't been for a check-up in about...six months? Is that right?" Dr. Cho flipped a page without even glancing up at Peter. He was glad she couldn't see his reaction to that reminder of his uncle's untimely death.

"Uh...yeah. It wasn't the right time, I guess." 

Finally, she looked at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. He'd only met her today, but already she felt like another mother figure to him. "What do you mean by that?"

He winced a little. "My uncle passed away. I was too sad to go. Plus, with the loss of income..." he trailed off, shifting anxiously on the crinkly paper table, like they had at the pediatrician he went to for years. Dr. Cho looked back at her notes with a downward tug of her lips.

"I see. Well, I suppose we'll have to do a full one today. Would you like for me to become your primary care physician from now on or just for today?"

Peter's eyes widened. A...full checkup? He hoped she didn't mean bloodwork. That would become bad very freaking fast. "I...I guess primary is okay?"

Dr. Cho gave a crinkly-eyed smile and handed over a stack of paperwork. It was very tall. "Alright then Peter, I'd like for you to fill this out to the best of your abilities and then next time you come I would like for your guardian to come in as well to finish the rest, if that's good with you."

Peter just nodded with widened eyes. His heart felt like it was beating really fast, especially when he finished the paperwork and Dr. Cho turned around with a needle in her hand. "Wait!"

"Yes, Peter?" Dr. Cho's worried eyes were back. Peter checked his own pulse.

"I'm really scared of needles. Is there..."

Dr. Cho looked like she'd seen Buddha. AKA, she was enlightened as to why Peter was _so freaking nervous jesus christ_. "Don't worry! Actually, I was wondering if you could look over there for the cotton ball jar? I must have misplaced it..."

Peter looked over, but didn't see it. Just as he was about to turn back around, he felt a sharp pinch in his upper left arm and hissed sharply. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Peter, I had to make sure you wouldn't notice the needle or you might've freaked out. Sorry for poking you without telling but I found this is the best way to do it." Peter understood exactly what she meant. "Alrighty! We'll finish up this checkup, fix you up, and I'll have the bloodwork back by about Thursday. It's pretty standard, unless you want to add stuff like a CBC test or even a paternity test. Don't worry about the cost of anything, Pepper added you to the company's insurance plan last night just in case, and they'll cover literally anything. Actually, I would recommend you go for a full work. It's a once in a lifetime deal for free and it's all pretty much useless, but it's fun to see the results."

Peter thought over it for a few minutes. While he already knew who his father was, maybe he could find more relatives through the test. "Dr. Cho, I think I'll have the full test. It sounds really cool!"

Dr. Cho smiled. "I'll send this off to the lab then. Now, about your broken nose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might rewrite harry potter. anyway i am SO SORRY FOR BEING NONEXISTANT!!!! i was depressed and then school started but now we have two weeks of elearning so i'm going to write a little more hopefully


End file.
